Be Careful
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Suga itu so' damai. J-Hope bilang Rap Monster membenci Suga tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jadi, bagaimana cara Rap Monster untuk menantang Suga berkelahi? Dan bagaimana akhir dari kesan pertama yang buruk ini?/Yaoi FanFic! NamGi, slight!NamSeok, JinSuga/DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Be Careful**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, School-life, One Shoot, Drabble, T**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance**

 **Cast:**

 **-Kim Seok Jin (BTS)**

 **-Min Yoon Gi a.k.a Suga (BTS)**

 **-Jung Ho Seok a.k.a J-Hope (BTS)**

 **-Kim Nam Joon a.k.a Rap Monster (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Aneh, Ending absurd, belibet, Yaoi FanFic! Pair: RapSuga, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Idenya datang waktu Shi liat tinju/?. Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Rap Monster mendengus tak suka saat seorang namja berkulit putih-pucat melewati kelas mereka. Ia dan teman dekatnya, J-Hope sedang bersantai di ambang pintu kelas. Untuk pelajaran matematika kali ini Sonsaengnim itu tidak datang. Sementara itu, J-Hope terkekeh. Rap Monster melempar pandangan bertanya. J-Hope hanya menggeleng seraya menghentikan kekehannya.

"Kau masih saja tidak menyukai Suga-ssi tanpa alasan?" mulai J-Hope menatap teman di sampingnya yang masih saja menatap tajam pada namja berkulit putih-pucat yang dipanggil Suga itu sedang berbincang dengan temannya.

"Jadi namanya Suga? Eoh, kau tahu darimana?" tanya Rap Monster heran. J-Hope mengedikan bahunya acuh.

"Orang lain memanggilnya begitu. Bukankah dia manis?" tanya J-Hope dan mendapat cibiran dari bibir tebal teman dekatnya itu. Di mata Rap Monster Suga hanya sekadar orang sombong yang so' damai.

"Aku tidak suka padanya bukan tanpa alasan. Kau tahu? Dia... so' damai." ujar Rap Monster pelan. J-Hope mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Aku tahu." respon singkat J-Hope. "Kenapa tidak kau coba mengajaknya berkelahi?"

"Banyak yang menantangnya. Dan dengan sombongnya ia menolak."

"Pakai cara lain, Babbo!" J-Hope meninju lengan temannya kecil. "Buat saja ia marah. Mungkin dengan begitu ia emosi dan berniat turun lapangan."

"Kau benar, juga. Ah, sejak kapan otakmu berjalan semulus itu?" goda Rap Monster dengan senyum penuh antusias.

"Cih! Otakmu saja yang sedang masuk bengkel." decih J-Hope memutar bola mata jengah.

 **Tujuan utama: Buat seorang Suga yang kalem, pendiam, dan so' damai itu menjadi penuh emosi hingga ingin menghajarmu dan menguburmu hidup-hidup.**

* * *

Pulang sekolah hari ini seorang namja blonde berniat membeli minuman terlebih dahulu di kantin sebelum pulang ke rumah. Diekori oleh sahabatnya yang pandai memasak itu.

TAP. TAP. TAP.

BRUK!

"Eoh. Harusnya kau jalan lihat-lihat." ucapan tanpa nada bersalah itu membuat sang namja blonde membolakan matanya. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia sudah kehilangan minumannya yang baru saja ia beli beberapa detik lalu.

'Manusia sialan!' umpat si blonde dalam hati. Bajunya kini basah oleh minuman dan dia mengepalkan tangannya. Namja yang menabraknya itu menyeringai melihat emosi tertahan itu.

"Suga~ah, tenanglah." peringat sahabatnya berbisik di telinga si blonde. Suga menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Melepas kepalannya lalu berjalan berlalu.

Namja yang menabraknya barusan tidak mengerti. Kontrol emosi Suga sangat tinggi. Tapi apapun namanya, ia masih harus melancarkan rencana yang sudah ia buat berkat sang teman dekat.

"Hei, tunggu!"

GREP!

SRET! BRUK!

Suga mengatur emosinya susah payah dengan tanda nafas memburu. Sang pelaku emosinya sore ini menahan tangannya dan berakhir Suga membantingnya.

"Suga~ah, tenanglah!" teman yang selalu berada bersama Suga itu mulai sibuk menenangkan Suga yang masih terlihat emosi.

"Astaga! Rap Monster~ah!" jerit namja heboh yang diduga teman dekat Rap Monster. "Gwaenchana?" tepat saat itu, Suga melepas genggamamnya pada tangan orang yang barusan dibantingnya.

Sedangkan Rap Monster hanya membulatkan matanya dan mematung kaku seperti orang mati membuat 3 orang yang berada di dekatnya cemas. Demi apapun, ia baru tahu dibanting oleh seseorang bertangan halus membuatnya merasa senyaman ini. Darahnya serasa berdesir cepat dan degup jantungnya berlomba.

"Eum... Joseonghamnida. Harusnya aku tidak membantingmu. Aku emosi. Joseonghamnida." Suga mengatakan itu karena menyesal. Rap Monster yang sudah sadar dari _euforia_ -nya melirik Suga lewat ekor matanya. Namja gula itu terlihat cemas dan merasa bersalah.

"Rap Mon~ah, apa ada yang sakit?" pertanyaan babbo J-Hope keluar. Siapa yang tidak sakit dibanting ke lantai yang dingin dan keras? "Suga-ssi, bantu aku menggendongnya ke Ruang Kesehatan. Aku pikir ada yang tidak beres dengannya."

* * *

Suga duduk di sebelah ranjang berisikan Rap Monster yang menatapnya menuntut sedangkan ia menunduk dalam. Benar-benar merasa bersalah atas sifat emosionalnya.

"Joseonghamnida, Rap Monster-ssi. Harusnya aku tak membantingmu. Joseonghamnida, aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku." Suga kembali meminta maaf. Di Ruang Kesehatan, kini hanya ada mereka berdua karena sahabatnya yang pecinta pink itu sudah meminta J-Hope untuk keluar saat ia melihat Suga merasa sangat bersalah. Meminta maaf adalah hal yang paling memalukan menurut Suga.

"Kau si sombong itu. Tidak mudah meminta maaf padaku." Suga menatap tajam korbannya, tapi ia harus tetap ingat bahwa ia harus tenang. "Badanmu kecil. Kenapa bisa membantingku semudah itu?"

"Eoh? Aku anggota karate. Sabuk hitam." jawab Suga singkat. Rap Monster tertegun dengan mulut menganga. "Jika kau mengatakan aku sombong karena so' damai menghindari perkelahian, alasannya karena aku tidak boleh asal memakai apa yang sudah kukuasai. Aku harus pintar mengatur emosi pada sifatku yang emosional. Itulah alasannya Jin Hyung selalu di dekatku. Ia akan selalu mengingatkanku untuk tenang." Suga melunak. "Tapi sungguh! Harusnya yang tadi tidak terjadi padamu. Jeongmal mianhnae... Aku benar-benar emosi."

"..." Rap Monster masih diam tak berkutik mendengar penuturan itu. Cukup mengejutkan. Rap Monster tidak pernah berpikir hingga sejauh itu, dan ia kena batunya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi... ada baiknya juga, sih...

"Jadi cepat katakan apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu agar kau bisa memaafkanku." Suga menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya. Ia bingung sendiri, jantungnya berdegup kencang sejak tadi ntah karena merasa terlalu terkejut dengan tingkahnya beberapa menit lalu yang membanting anak orang, atau karena namja di depannya ini? Eh? Kenapa opini kedua itu muncul di otaknya?

"Kau..." Rap Monster menggantungkan kalimatnya. Suga menaruh fokus sepenuhnya pada manusia berjulukan Rap Monster itu. "... harus..." Suga, Shi harap kau tidak membanting anak orang untuk kedua kalinya. "... jadi kekasihku."

BLANK!

Rasanya isi otak Suga kosong, sementara Rap Monster tersenyum menang lalu terkekeh karena melihat dengan jelas wajah semerah apel milik Suga yang pendiam. Terlihat manis. Benar kata J-Hope.

"Eee... Bajumu... masih basah, kan?" tanya Rap Monster agak khawatir. Walau bagaimanapun, semua ini berawal karena ulahnya. "Nado mianhnae."

SRET!

Rap Monster menarik Suga dengan mudah ke pangkuannya. Tak disangka ternyata beban tubuh Suga ringan. Rap Monster melingkarkan kedua tangan kokohnya pada pinggang ramping Suga. Mencoba menghangatkannya.

"Sebaiknya kau lepas kemejamu." usul Rap Monster. Suga menoleh cepat, sebisanya ia melihat wajah orang yang beberapa detik yang lalu memaksanya menjadi kekasih dari seseorang yang kesan pertamanya saja sudah membuatnya emosi.

"M-Mau apa k-kau?" tiba-tiba suara Suga terbata dan Suga merutuki itu.

"Kenapa suaramu terbata? Hei, jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kedinginan dengan baju yang basah." ujar Rap Monster. "Aku bawa jaket. Kau bisa pulang dengan itu dibanding baju basah."

* * *

CLEK!

"Suga~ah/Rap Mon~ah." kedua orang yang merasa dipanggil menoleh.

"Apa yang terjadi di dalam? Aku tidak ingat kau memiliki jaket seperti itu." tuntut seseorang pada Suga.

"Gwaenchanayo, Jin Hyung." cicit Suga dan menunduk. Menatap...

SRET!

"Mulai sekarang, ia kekasihku." Suga terkejut dengan publikasi itu. Rap Monster mengangkat tautan tangan mereka saat Suga tengah menatapnya lekat.

"MWOYA?!" J-Hope menjerit dan Jin menganga.

"Aish! _What are you doing_ , _Stupid_? Bahkan namaku saja kau tidak tahu." Suga melepaskan tautan tangan mereka kasar. Rap Monster tertegun.

"Mwo? Namamu Suga, kan?" beo Rap Monster tak mengerti. Tapi Suga hanya tersenyum meledek dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kajja, Jin Hyung!" Suga meraih tangan Jin cepat dan menarik namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menuju gerbang sekolah. Rap Monster panik, ia melirik J-Hope meminta jawaban tapi J-Hope hanya menggeleng.

"Tunggu aku, Suga!"

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Itu... absurd banget, sumpah! .-. Review, please... ^^**


End file.
